Storming the Castle
by The Amazing Miss M
Summary: What happens when the dust clears?


Title: Storming the Castle  
Author: Along Came the Spider  
Summary: What happens when the dust clears?

There was a lot of cheering. Lots and lots of cheering. With that much cheering Oliver figured that they must have just won the game. Or the cup. Oliver just wished that he could remember why they were playing, or what game they were playing.

'_Must be a head injury.'_ He just wished the cheering would stop. It was jarring.

Oliver woke with a start. The cheering which he had heard in his dream continued. Oliver dragged himself to out of bed and to the window to see what was going on outside.

The street below his flat was filled with witches and wizards. They were heedless of the Muggles who also lived on the street. They were hugging each other, sending sparks into the air, and throwing off other spells.

Oliver shook off the cobwebs in his brain as he exited his flat. His Muggle neighbor, Mrs. Broom, was standing on the top step of their stoop observing the celebration.

"Is it Twelfth Night or Mardi Gras" She asked him.

"Not unless I slept for a lot longer than I thought." Oliver told her.

"How odd," Mrs. Broom murmured. She shrugged and reentered their building.

Oliver continued to start out into the street until he saw someone he recognized. He immediately dove into the crowd yelling "Alicia" as he went.

"Oliver "Alicia Spinnett spun around, threw her arms around his neck and gave him a smiling kiss. "I love your clothes."

Oliver looked down at himself. All he was wearing was his pajama bottoms. "Right..."

"Eh," Alicia shrugged. "It's not that important, no one will care."

"So what is going on?" Oliver gestured to the crowds.

"Oh," Alicia peered up at him. "You didn't hear?"

Oliver rolled his eyes at her. "I just woke up, so I haven't heard anything."

"Then I get to be the one to tell you!" Alicia squealed. "Potter killed Voldemort!" Alicia flung her arms around him again, while jumping up and down.

"Again?"

"What do you..." Alicia's face lite up. "Yes! Again. And this time it's for good!"

"Well, that's something to celebrate all right." Oliver agreed. "Any word on the Death Eaters?"

"Not that I've heard," Alicia smiled. "Now let's stop talking and start celebrating!"

"Right." Oliver backed away from Alicia, nearly turning around and running for his stoop. He brushed away the hands that reached out to grab him.

Mrs. Broom was standing in front of their building again when he finally got to the stoop. "Did you find out what all the fuss is about?"

"A military victory," Oliver shrugged.

"Oh," Mrs. Broom processed this. "We won?"

"Yes."

"Good." Mrs. Broom nodded.

"Are you going to be okay to stay here?" Oliver said motioning to the mob in the street.

"Of course dear," Mrs. Broom smiled. "This won't be any worse than rush hour at Tube Station."

Oliver smiled back at her before entering the building. He ran up the stairs and threw a little bit of Floo Powder into his grate and stuck his head into the green flame yelling "Percy's Flat".

He found himself looking through Percy's flat to the Kitchen where Percy sat with a young woman, they both looked rather startled.

"Oliver," Percy finally choked out. "Couldn't you have ringed?"

"No, I needed to see you," Oliver ground out. "Just be glad I didn't come all the way through."

Percy glanced at the woman sitting with him. "Could you come by in a moment?"

"I need to talk to you," Oliver rolled his eyes.

Percy grabbed his wand, murmured something, and Oliver sputtered as he pulled his head back into his Flat, soaking wet. Before Oliver could decide whether or not to just Floo all the way through to Percy's apartment, the man himself came through his fireplace.

"What, in Merlin's name, couldn't wait!" Percy said menacingly.

"Voldemort is gone," Oliver sat down at his own Kitchen table and motioning to his window.

"There are silencing charms," Percy muttered. "And I know you know them."

"I need you to find out what happened to the Death Eaters," Oliver shrugged.

"Ah," Percy tilted his head and nodded. "Of course."

"Well?" Oliver motioned for Percy to sit down as well.

"I don't know how much I'm going to be able to find out?" Percy admitted.

"I just..."

"I know," Percy patted his hand. "I didn't say I wouldn't try."

"It's just been so..."

"Oliver!" Percy said sharply. "Stop. No one is going to be helped if all you can do is utter half sentences. If you're to get through this you need to be coherent, and on your feet." Percy stood up and stretched. "And I need to get to work."

"You'll call me when you get word?"

"Of course," Percy rolled his eyes. "What kind of friend do you take me for?"

"Sorry," Oliver rubbed his forehead.

"Get some rest, get dressed, take a shower, and meet me for lunch." Percy shook his head. "I should have some information by noon."

"Thanks," Oliver smiled. He watched Percy leave through his fireplace before burying his head in his hands.

* * *

Oliver landed in the Ministry's Lobby an hour before he was due for his meeting with Percy. He had been too wired up to wait. He had taken a shower, flipped through the Daily Prophet (which had about as much information as he did) before finally giving up.

He pinned his visitor badge on. The secretary smiled at him as he hurried past. He barged into the elevator and hurriedly punched Percy's Floor. A few more witches and wizards entered the elevator. They all viewed Oliver, who was bouncing up and down. Finally Percy's floor was reached and Oliver nearly bowled people over to reach Percy's door. Percy was waiting for him with a raised eyebrow. In his hand he was holding a bunch of files.

"I can't believe you're already here," Percy ushered him in. "Or that you told the office you were 'Storming the Castle'."

"I couldn't wait," Oliver said sitting down.

"When they find a Death Eater they're going to kill them." Percy sighed as he sat down.

"With no trail or anything?" Oliver leaned forward.

"Harry wants them to have fair trials, since Sirius Black didn't receive one. I hear they got Veritaserum from America for this." Percy opened one of the folders. He looked through the file before setting it back down. "You might want to be in the courts in about two hours."

Oliver gave Percy a large smile. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet - I expect you to buy me lunch for this. After all, you cost me breakfast this morning."

"Uh, yeah..." Oliver looked down. "Sorry 'bout that. Who was she?"

"She was a Muggle I picked up at a night club." Percy shrugged. "Not much more than that."

"So what happened after you put me out?"

"I cast obliviate, shuffled her out, and set out for your flat." Percy groaned. "Maybe now I'll be able to find a nice witch to settle down with."

"That'll be the day." Oliver grinned. "You know you should just stick your tail between your legs and go and apologize to Penny."

"She got married didn't she?" Percy said distractedly.

"Nope," Oliver shook his head. "When she came to see me play..." Oliver trailed off for a moment before shaking himself again. "When she came to see me play she asked about you."

"I take it she came the day..." Percy also trailed off, unsure of how to approach a subject that Oliver was obviously not comfortable with.

"Yeah," Oliver nodded.

"You know what I noticed the other day?" Percy smiled secretively.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I went home to visit my mother, and the Trio was there." Percy's smile got a little wider.

"Nothing unusual about that, other than you were visiting your mother." Oliver shrugged. "So what was different this time?"

"Harry asked me about you," Percy nearly licked his lips. "I'd say you definitely have a conquest in that quarter."

"How nice," Oliver drawled.

"Anyway," Percy stood up. "You owe me lunch, and it better be a big one for both of us. We can't have you fainting in court after all."

Oliver stood up as well and followed Percy out of his office mechanically.

* * *

Court Room Seven was packed by the time Oliver finally got there. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley were standing to one side. Harry and Hermione were trying to calm Ron down.

Oliver shook his head and moved to find a seat as far from them as possible. He had just spotted a seat when he heard his name being called. He thought about ignoring it, but as the people around him turned to look, he sighed and walked over to Harry.

"Potter, good to see you." Oliver smiled tightly. "Glad to see your well."

"You too Oliver," Harry grinned. "That was a close call when Malfoy brought all those Death Eaters to your game. I was told it was touch and go for a little while until they figured out what curse had hit you."

"I wasn't the one on the top of Voldemort's hit list," Oliver shrugged. "You were in far more danger than I ever was."

"Well Wood," Ron joined the conversation. "The Ferret is going to get it, no question as to that. They've decided to give all convicted Death Eaters the kiss. For the first time in his life he'll be telling the whole pitiful truth."

Oliver opened his mouth, but closed it as a bell rang and the court quieted. Oliver looked around again for an open seat, but Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him down into the seat next to him. He continued to hold Oliver's hand as the Aurors brought Draco Malfoy in.

Malfoy looked ahead of himself resolutely, refusing to acknowledge the cat calls.

A loud BOOM quieted the hall down again as the Wizengamot entered in it's entirety. The Chief Warlock reviewed a paper while the rest of the wizards and witches sat down around him. He finally put it down and peered out at the court.

"These new Death Eater trials are being conducted in an unorthodox fashion." He informed everyone. "There will be no witnesses called for either side, instead the accused can take Veritaserum, and if found guilty be executed at sundown. If the accused chooses not to take the Veritaserum it will be see an acknowledgment of guilt, in which case the accused will still be put to death at sundown."

"Good." Ron nodded.

"Draco Malfoy," The Chief Warlock's voice seemed to reverberate through the room. "You stand accused of a multitude of crimes, all associated with your involvement with a group known as the Death Eaters. How do you plead?"

Malfoy didn't flinch as he replied, "Not Guilty."

The crowd in the court all started talking at once. Another BOOM quieted the crowd back down. The Chief Warlock glared at the crowd, then at Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, do you intend to allow us to dose you with Veritaserum to prove your innocence."

"I would do anything to prove my innocence," Malfoy drawled. "And I would certainly subject myself to veritaserum."

"He's too blasé," Ron mumbled. "I wonder how he plans to get around the veritaserum."

"He can't!" Hermione whispered back.

"Doesn't mean he won't try," Harry said.

A clerk brought out a glass of something clear. The Chief Warlock poured a single drop of veritaserum into the glass, stirred the liquids together and handed the glass back to the clerk. The clerk then handed the glass to Malfoy, who gulped it down.

No one talked for the seconds it took the potion to take effect. Finally the Chief Warlock cleared his throat.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Draco Malfoy."

"State your birth date."

"June 5th 1980."

"The first charge on your sheet is that you are a Death Eater. Is this correct."

"Yes."

"See!" Ron shouted.

"Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall, a recent addition to the Wizengamot peered down from her spot. "You will be asked to leave if there is another outburst."

The Chief Warlock cleared his throat. "The second charge on your sheet is that you were complicit in the death of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Is this also correct?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Malfoy, what was your part in the death of Professor Dumbledore?"

Malfoy sighed, the first real sign of emotion since entering the room. "Voldemort gave me the job of killing Dumbledore. To prove my loyalty."

"Did you actually kill him?"

"No, Severus Snape killed him, when it proved that I couldn't." Malfoy seemed to be weighing something. The Chief Warlock was about to start asking questions again when Malfoy opened his mouth again. "And he asked him too."

"Who asked who to kill whom?"

"Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him."

"Liar!" The cry went up in the court.

There were several members of the Wizengamot who rolled their eyes as another BOOM sounded.

"He didn't have the antidote to the veritaserum," The Chief Warlock intoned. "So one more outburst will cause you all to be ejected." He waited until the room silenced before nodding to Malfoy. "Do you know why Dumbledore wanted Snape to kill him?"

"Dumbledore wanted to save me from having to kill him. He wanted to save me from Voldemort."

"Didn't work did it?" Ron muttered.

"Did you want to be a Death Eater? To serve Voldemort?" McGonagall asked from her spot. This earned her some glances from fellow members.

"No."

"Then why did you?" Another member of the Wizengamot asked nastily.

"What else could I do?" Malfoy shook his head. "When my father was imprisoned, Voldemort descended upon Malfoy Manor and gave me my task so that I might revenge my father. Then he informed me if I didn't do it he'd kill me."

"So how is it that you're still here?" The nasty member prodded. "After all you didn't kill Dumbledore."

"No, and I received punishment for the fact that Snape had to carry my task out. However I did figure out how to get the Death Eaters into Hogwarts." Malfoy hung his head. "He let me know that it was the only reason I was kept around."

"Did you freely join the Death Eaters?"

"No."

"Did you ever try to escape, join the other side?"

"He would have killed my mother if I ever tried to escape. And would anyone have believed me if I tried to join the other side?"

"Do you regret what you did as a Death Eater?"

"When I killed, or caused a death, I regretted it." Malfoy admitted.

"They can't be buying this," Ron growled.

"He's telling the truth," Hermione shrugged. "I don't know how this is the truth, but the veritaserum was good."

"I don't believe this," Oliver groaned at Hermione and Ron.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered in his ear. He reclaimed Oliver's hand and gave it a small squeeze. Oliver gave his hand a little tug, but Harry held on.

"Are there any other questions from our council?" The Chief Warlock asked. The rest of the Wizengamot shook their heads or remained silent. "Then we should withdraw to discuss the matters raised here in this room."

The Wizengamot stood up and filed out, they were followed by Malfoy and his Auror guards.

The moment the door closed upon them the room erupted with noise. Hermione dragged Ron into a corner so that he wouldn't get too violent.

Harry squeezed Oliver's hand and again and looked him full in the face. "What do you think the verdict will be?"

"I know what I hope it will be," Oliver said shrugging.

"Well," Harry paused, looked around then leaned closer to Oliver. "If it is the worst, you can always come stay with me."

"Oh," Oliver blinked, he could feel the heat rising in his face. "Thanks."

"It's no problem really," Harry gave him a look. "I've always wanted to get to know you better."

Oliver was saved from answering by the BOOM bringing everyone back to their seats. Harry immediately let go of Oliver's hand and clapped his shoulder.

As Malfoy was brought back in he looked around somewhat curiously. He paled somewhat as he saw the Trio but his eyes stopped when they reached Oliver's. Oliver smiled slightly, and Malfoy nodded in return. The Auror behind him prodded him a little till he moved to his spot in the middle of the room.

"What's Ferret up to?" Ron groused.

"He's acknowledging Harry," Hermione said authoritatively.

"Not me," Harry shook his head. "We probably missed a Death Eater or two."

The Wizengamot filed back into the room. They all looked very somber, and they sat down with a minimum amount of noise. The Chief Warlock stood up, the Auror's prodded Malfoy up.

"Draco Malfoy, assembled Witches and Wizards. We of the Wizengamot have come to a decision. After today, no wizard, no witch, or any other member of the Magical Community of Britain or any country with whom we have a treaty, will be able to change this decision."

"Yes," Ron whispered. "They're going to kill him."

"Draco Malfoy, in the first charge, you were found guilty of being a Death Eater."

Malfoy slumped down into the chair as cheer went up. The BOOM sounded again, and Malfoy was hauled to his feet.

"You were found guilty of being a Death Eater, as you freely confessed. However, we have found that you were acting as a Death Eater under duress, and the pleas of both the former Headmaster, and the current Headmistress, of Hogwarts are among the things that go in your favor. You have been found not guilty..."

There was a general out cry and the BOOM sounded almost immediately. When that didn't stop the outbursts the Chief Warlock raised his hand and lighting bolts starting flying down from the ceiling. The assembled group quieted down. The Chief Warlock turned back to Malfoy.

"You have been found not guilty over all. However you will be stripped of the majority of your family holdings. The Malfoy holdings will go to one of your cousin families in France. You will be stripped of your family name, and you will be forbidden from having children. This will be enforced by magical means. You will be placed on a Parole of sorts, members of the Wizengamot will periodically check in with you to make sure that you aren't contacting the members of the Malfoy Family. If it is ever proven that after this date you are engaging in violent activities not for your own protection, you will be killed immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good, then you are free. You will be provided with a detail of Aurors to protect you until such time as you no longer require it."

"Thank you."

The Aurors unbound Draco's hands and escorted him out. The Wizengamot left as well, and the crowd started to dissipate. Oliver was held up by Harry.

"I can't believe it." Ron was saying as Hermione led him away.

"I can't believe it either," Harry said as the last members of the press left the room.

"It is a little hard to take," Oliver agreed.

"Are you going to need a place to stay?" Harry asked. "I mean, he got off."

"Potter," Oliver looked the younger wizard over. "Harry. I have someone in my life. Someone that I'm looking forward to waking up next to for the rest of my life. I love him, and I know he loves me. I'm sorry, but..."

"Serves me right," Harry burst out laughing. "I guess I bought into the whole no one can resist the boy who lived thing myself. Well, thank you for being honest at least, and if you ever part, at least look me up. Kay?"

"I'll keep that in mind," Oliver smiled.

Harry held the courtroom door open for him, and Oliver walked through.

Draco was standing outside with his two Aurors, arms crossed and waiting.

"I thought I saw you at my trial Potter." He smirked. "So nice of you to come and check up on me, sorry it didn't go the way you wanted it too."

"You hurt a lot of people Mal...Draco," Harry changed the name quickly. "But in the interest of rebuilding, I think I can find it in my heart to at least pretend to forgive you."

"How big of you," Draco drawled. "And you Wood? Can you pretend to forgive me?"

"You know the answer to that." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"I do," Draco agreed. "But that doesn't mean I don't want to hear you say it. After all, you're the one having private tête-à-têtes with Harry Potter."

"He's an attractive and powerful Wizard." Oliver shrugged. "Who else would I run too?"

"And that is the reason I didn't just leave the country the moment the verdict was announced." Draco moved closer to the two wizards. "I would have missed you."

"Draco," Harry said warningly. "You just got off on charges, you don't want to have it all revoked now by attacking him."

"Potter, I don't think Oliver would mind much if I attacked him right now." Draco smiled at Harry. "In fact, I think he would agree that it has been way too long..."

Oliver grabbed the still rambling man and hauled him into a kiss. Draco broke away and shook his head. "One would think you were the one who spent the last couple of months following an evil overlord."

"Draco," Oliver rolled his eyes. "We haven't talked in about a year, and I nearly lost you today. Could you keep it all to a minimum now?"

"Ah yes," Draco grinned at Harry. "There are advantages to dating a Gryffindor. They're always so direct. I take it you still have the same flat, well I'll see you there."

Draco sauntered off with the two Aurors trailing behind him.

"That's who you've been seeing?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes," Oliver sighed. "It was fairly illegal at first, and definitely illegal after he became a Death Eater. But you never got to know him like I did, and that's a good thing."

"Can you at least tell me why he attacked you then?"

"I don't know why," Oliver shrugged. "I do however know that Voldemort most likely would have killed him if he hadn't. And I'm rather found of him alive."

"Oh," Harry considered this. "Okay, well... My offer still stands."

"Thank you," Oliver smiled. "You're being understanding."

"To tell you the truth," Harry blushed a little. "I've always found Malfoy rather attractive."

"No longer Malfoy," Oliver reminded him.

"Right," Harry shook his head. "This will all take some time..."

"You aren't planning on telling anyone are you?" Oliver said, suddenly worried.

"Why should I?" Harry asked. "I rather trust your judgment, you never lead me wrong in Quidditch."

Oliver gave a little mental laugh at the analogy, in many ways Harry was still a very young boy. "So what do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know," Harry admitted.

"Well," Oliver smiled. "I think Draco and I are going be to having a little party to celebrate his release, not many people - just my neighbors and such. You're welcome to join us."

"I might," Harry said dubiously.

"Just think about it," Oliver patted his shoulder before walking off after Draco.

All in all it had been a successful day storming the castle.

End Notes:  
I suck at endings. It's true, I know this.  
Please Review.


End file.
